In Sickness and In Health
by OpalAngelWriter13
Summary: Sheldon is sick! Everybody is desperate to run away from him... well, except for the girl who moved in upstairs. Sequel to 'Sheldon and the New Girl'. Shoutouts to sazzieazzie for giving me such nice reviews ;) SHELDON X MIMI #2
1. Chapter 1: Acute Viral Nasopharyngitis

"Leonard!" Sheldon yelled from his bedroom. Uh oh. His voice gave off his stuffy nose, and Leonard knew what that meant.

"Leonard! I'm sick!"

"I have to go to work!" Leonard yelled back.

"But it's Sunday!" Sheldon said back.

"Wait here, I'll call Penny."

Leonard went to Penny, their neighbor, and knocked on the door.

Penny appeared with sleep in her eyes.

"Ugh, what is your problem!" Penny said.

"Sheldon's sick and I need you to take care of him." Leonard said.

"NO." Penny said.

"Please?" Leonard begged.

Just then, the two saw Mimi walking down the stairs.

"Good morning Leonard, Penny." She said.

"Ask her!" Penny hissed.

"Um, Mimi, where are you going?" Leonard asked carefully.

"I just got a notice I had a letter." Mimi said.

"Are you busy today?" Penny asked.

"No, not at all." Mimi said cheerfully.

"Then… can you look after Sheldon for a day?" Leonard asked.

"I think that can be managed. Why, I didn't think you had work on Sunday." Mimi said.

"Er…" Leonard said.

"Ok, Sheldon is a real big pain in the ass when he's sick, and Leonard doesn't want to look after him." Penny said. "Now that you have your babysitter now, Leonard, I'm going back to bed."

Penny went inside and shut the door.

"Seriously?" Mimi asked.

Leonard looked at her guiltily.

"Shame on you." Mimi said. "Well, I hope you enjoy your day at 'work'."

Leonard waved goodbye and went down the stairs and Mimi went into the apartment.

"Leonard!" Sheldon croaked. "Is that you?"

"No Sheldon, it's me, Mimi." Mimi said. She went into Sheldon's bedroom and sat on the side of the bed where Sheldon was lying in.

"Ohh Sheldon, are you alright?" She asked.

"No." Sheldon sniffed. "I think I got the acute viral nasopharyngitis. It's so humiliating."

Mimi smiled down at Sheldon. "It's ok, Sheldon! Coronavirus and Rhinovirus finds a way into your immune system even with your strict hygiene acts."

Just then, Sheldon coughed.

"Ooh, poor you!" Mimi worried. "Did you have anything to eat?"

"No. Everybody hates me when I'm sick." Sheldon said.

"Don't say that! I don't hate you. Should I make you some soup?" Mimi asked.

"Yes please." Sheldon said.

"Ok. You stay here and get some rest. I'll fix your soup." Mimi said, and went out to the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2: Soup and Doctor Who

Sheldon watched as Mimi walked out. He liked having someone who really cared about him when he was sick. Mimi wasn't like any of his other friends, running away from him when he had a cold. He smiled approvingly and closed his eyes. Besides, she smelled nice when she sat next to him. Kinda like vanilla.

Mimi was almost done with the soup when she heard Sheldon yell, "Mimi?"

Mimi, startled, closed the pot of soup and ran to the bedroom. "What's the matter?" she asked.

Sheldon blinked up at her. "I missed you."

Mimi couldn't help smiling. "Aww, I missed you too." She said.

"Mimi?" Sheldon asked.

"Yes?" Mimi said.

"Sing 'Soft Kitty' to me." Sheldon said.

Mimi laughed and began to sing. "Soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur…"

Sheldon closed his eyes and smiled. He liked her singing voice, so soft and sweet. He could feel her small hands brush against his forehead while she sang. It felt good, he had to admit. Still, he knew that his arousal for Mimi was possible because Mimi was just as evolved as him. Mimi finished singing and Sheldon opened his eyes.

"Now, would you like something to eat? Little late to call it breakfast, though." She said.

"Ok." Sheldon said.

"Would you like breakfast in bed, or on the couch, or anywhere else?" Mimi asked.

"On the couch. Doctor Who rerun is on. Let's watch it." Sheldon said.

Mimi gently peeled back the duvet, and Sheldon stepped out of bed. He staggered, and Mimi grabbed his arm. They walked out to the living room, where Sheldon sat in his usual spot on the couch and turned on the TV while Mimi got the soup. When Mimi lay the bowl of soup on the coffee table, Sheldon was groaning in agony.

"Sheldon, are you alright?" Mimi asked, sitting down next to him and feeling his forehead.

"I don't think I am well." Sheldon said.

"Oh, no." Mimi said.

"Mimi?" Sheldon said. "Can you feed me soup?"

"Ok." Mimi said, and fed Sheldon the bowl of soup. She spooned a spoonful of soup and put it into his open mouth, and he ate gratefully. Mimi wiped his mouth with a clean cloth after each spoonful.

Sheldon felt good at this. He couldn't remember the last time someone had taken care of him like this. And Mimi's touch was so gentle, and pleasant.

"Thank you, Mimi." Sheldon said after he finished his soup.

"You're welcome, Sheldon." Mimi said.

"You can call me Shelly." Sheldon said.

"Ok," Mimi giggled, "Shelly."

They watched some more Doctor Who until Sheldon decided he wanted to go back to bed. Mimi sat next to his bed and read a book while Sheldon drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3: Having Tea

After an hour, Mimi finished reading and decided to bake something for Sheldon. So she quickly and quietly went up to her room and got some cooking stuff. Luckily, Sheldon was still asleep when she got back.

Mimi mixed the batter and put her finished batch of cupcakes into the oven. She just hoped Sheldon liked vanilla cupcakes. She also put a pot of Chamomile tea on the kettle and waited.

The smell of vanilla cupcakes woke Sheldon from his sleep. He sniffed the air. The smell felt like Mimi, warm and sweet and cozy. He went out to the kitchen and saw Mimi taking out a batch of freshly baked cupcakes from the oven.

"You're up!" Mimi said, noticing him. "Feeling any better?"

"A little." Sheldon said. He looked at the cupcakes. "What's that?"

"Oh, I baked some cupcakes for you." Mimi said. "Figured you might need a little something to cheer you up. Would you care for some? There's Chamomile tea on the kettle as well."

Sheldon nodded, and the two sat down on the kitchen island and had a little tea time. Sheldon called Leonard. Leonard answered. He could see Sheldon's smug face looking down at him.

"We're having tea." Sheldon said.

"But you never eat out of plan!" Leonard said. Sheldon glared at him through the webcam. "Mimi baked cupcakes for me." He said.

"Mimi?" Leonard asked. "She's still here?"

"Of course she is, she's not like you, you know." Sheldon turned the webcam to face Mimi, and she waved hi to Leonard.

"Hey Leonard." She said. "Is there anything I need to know while looking after Sheldon?"

Leonard shrugged. "I guess not, since you're already doing such a good job."

"Ok." Mimi said.

"Leonard, would you stop at the comic book store on the way home and see if there may be any new comic books I might enjoy?" Sheldon said. "Oh, and remember, tonight is Chinese food. You know the usual - steamed dumpling appetizer, General Tso's Chicken, beef with broccoli, shrimp with lobster sauce, and vegetable lo mein. Is that alright with you, Mimi?"

Mimi smiled at Sheldon. "Was that an invitation?"

"Considering the context and the way you've been so nice to me, yes." Sheldon said.

"Hey, thanks." Mimi said.

"Ok guys, I don't know why you called, but have a good time." Leonard said. He's clearly jealous of me, Sheldon thought and shut off the webcam.

Sheldon and Mimi finished their tea, and they curled up on the couch to watch some more Doctor Who. After a few hours, Leonard arrived home with Penny. Just as they heard the door open, Mimi jumped to the left side of the couch, and they sat frozen, eyes fixed at the screen.


	4. Chapter 4: Dinner and Night Care

"Hey guys!" Penny chirped. "Oh, I see someone has feelings for Mimi." She teased.

"No, I don't!" Sheldon protested. Mimi blushed.

"Anyway, let's have dinner." Sheldon said. "Leonard, did you remember to ask for the chicken with broccoli to be diced not shredded?"

"Yes." Leonard said, taking out the cartons onto the kitchen table.

"Even though the menu description specifies shredded?"

"Yes."

"Brown rice, not white?"

"Yes."

"Did you stop at the Korean grocery and get the good hot mustard?"

"Yes."

"Did you pick up the low sodium soy sauce from the market?"

"Yes."

"Thank you." Sheldon said.

"You're welcome." Leonard said, relieved.

The four sat around the coffee table and had their dinner. Once, Sheldon choked on his chicken, and Mimi patted his back. Penny gave Leonard a knowing look (even though he couldn't read it).

Sheldon noticed Mimi wasn't eating much and said, "Mimi, why aren't you eating?"

"Mm. I just don't have much of an appetite right now." She replied.

The four finished their meals, and Leonard cleared away the cartons. Mimi sat back on the couch next to Sheldon, looking exhausted.

"Mimi, are you alright?" Sheldon asked. He looked straight at her face.

"I'm fine." Mimi said. "Don't worry about me."

Sheldon continued to stare at Mimi.

"Your face is red. The possible explanations are sunburn, panic attack, and fever. Considering you were never under the sun today, it can't be sunburn. Does your family possess a history of panic attacks?" Sheldon asked.

"No, and no, I don't have fever, I'm fine." Mimi said. "You're the one you should be worried about, not me."

"The only remaining possibility is fever." Sheldon said. He reached out and felt her forehead. "You're burning up!" He gave Mimi a stern face. "Come on, you're going to bed this instant."

Sheldon grabbed Mimi's hand and took her to her apartment and into her bedroom. As Sheldon lay her down in bed and tucked her up, Mimi said, "Sheldon, I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

Sheldon sighed. "Oh, if only I could, Mimi Edwards. You must've gotten it from me, and I feel terribly guilty about it."

Mimi smiled up at him. "It's not your fault, Sheldon. Besides, I'll be alright in a couple of days."

Sheldon sat next to Mimi's bed on a small stool, and Mimi reached for his hand. She closed her eyes. Sheldon studied her for a second, then began to sing, "Soft kitty, warm kitty, little ball of fur…"

Mimi smiled, and Sheldon stared at her small little face. She looked so peaceful, and as always, beautiful. He pecked a light kiss on her forehead, and Mimi opened her eyes and smiled up at him. It was the first kiss for both of them, and it felt nice. "Thank you." Mimi whispered, and closed her eyes again, Sheldon giving her a smile which anyone could read the love and adoring off of. Sheldon stayed with Mimi as she drifted off to sleep, and stayed the night at her place, so that he could be there when she woke up crying in the middle of the night. When she did, he held her, and Mimi snuggled up to him as he sat beside her on her bed. Mimi fell back asleep again, and Sheldon thought how amazing it was that he was nursing the most evolved (and the most perfect) girl he could find. Once again, he felt how much she trusted her, and lay another little peck on her little white face.

THE END


End file.
